A Sweet Deadly Rose
by BloodRedNotes
Summary: Hermione Falls For Someone She Shouldnt While Dating The 'Love of her life'. Rated M for LANGUAGE ONLY. first fan fic
1. Strange Looks And Stranger Smiles

_Hey guys. So this is my first Fan Fic. Please rate and review. Be nice... I worked hard. Second chapter on its way... though the chapters might be a bit short. Have fun! _

A Sweet, Deadly Rose 

Chapter 1: Strange Looks and Stranger Smiles

"See you later love." Said Harry, kissing Hermione's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Replied the smiling girl who then watched as her boyfriend took path down another corridor to his lesson. She smiled and continued her way to potions.

As she walked the long, thin but busy corridors of Hogwarts she truly began to appreciate them. Their intricate design, aged brickwork, tapestries of every depicture hanging on nearly every other wall, moving and talking portraits which she had never seen as particularly amazing but now did. Yes, Hogwarts was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. 'Other than Harry' she thought to herself and smiled. This thought and smile was soon over when she saw who was walking up towards her outside the dungeons . Draco Malfoy. In all his prideful and arrogant glory. 'Evil, not glory.' She reminded herself.

Now 16 he had become quite handsome. Tall, muscular with a toned chest showing thorough his uniform, silky blonde hair which was short enough to look smart but long enough to run your fingers through. Pale skin and the most entrancing blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. 'wait... those are Harrys!' She screamed in her head at herself. Had she just checked out Draco Malfoy? He saw her gaze, smirked and held it (with Hermione looking impressed but severely embarrassed). He allowed his eyes to slip and take a look at her. She had become a beautiful 16 year old. Long curly brown hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, fair and even skin, a slim waist and a chest most girls would die for. After surveying the girl who was clearly eyeing him up he walked passed her an winked. Oh yes. She had definitely just checked out Draco Malfoy, and he has just done the same to her.

During potions she noticed Draco looking over at her. Lifting his gaze and then dropping it when she saw. At one point she looked up and well and truly caught him. He smiled and for possibly the first time gave her a happy smile. Something about it made her heart flutter and skip a beat. Something she had once felt with harry. She smiled back and he smiled further.

"...And the answer to question seventy-two is?" a voice cut through her little moment like a hot knife through butter.

"wha...what?" she snapped back.

"Not paying attention eh Granger? Fifty points from Griffindor" sneered Snape in his usual montone voice. Suddenly everything hit her. What was she doing? She was sitting in a dull dungeon, potions of all sorts of vile colours on the walls, candle light that gave just about enough light to see and possibly the worst teacher in history and she was smiling at draco malfoy! Him of all people while she was dating Harry. An overwhelming sence of guilt filled her along with shame. She looked down at her text book and scribbled the answer to the next question. Moments later, after finishing, she looked up again and accidently caught Draco's eye. Again. He smiled. Again. Her heart fluttered. Again. She smiled back. Again. How did he make her do that?

Once the lesson was finished Hermione packed her books and quill and hurried out of the room to meet harry in her next free lesson. She walked the dungeons cautiously, looking out for any signs of trouble when an arm shot out of nowhere and pulled her into a broom cupboard in the wall. A hand clamped over mouth before she could speak (or scream) her eyes were shut in fear and when she opened them she saw who the hand belonged to.


	2. One Mistake?

_Hey guys. Wow... second chapter in the same day! Cool right? If I'm lucky I might get the third up for you! Enjoy reading this short but great chapter!_

A Sweet, Deadly Rose 

Chapter 2: One Mistake?

"If I take my hand off your mouth you have to promise not to scream. Ok?" he started forward and did nothing. "Please?" she nodded. Once the hand released her she went to open her mouth but was abruptly cut off.

"Shush. Don't speak. Listen first then you can hex me, curse me, kick me, punch me, kill me... whatever. Just listen first." After hearing this she closed her mouth.

"I know exactly what you're going to say. So I'll answer." Said the person, sounding half lost in thought. "Actuality... I won't." He looked at her. She looked back. "I'll give you a choice Hermione. You can leave now and I won't stop you, you can kick me or hurt me or kill me and then leave and I definitely won't and can't stop you. Or you can kiss me right now and leave. Then I might try to stop you." He smirked. The trademark 'I-know-what-you-want-and-im-gonna-get-some-of-it' smirk. His eyes danced with a sparkle that she had never seen. She could feel his chest against her. She leaned upwards and did the unthinkable. She slapped him. Hard across the face so that his head turned to the right.

"You bastard." She said and then she bought her lips to his and kissed him full on, locking her lips with his and wrapping her arms round his neck. Running her fingers through his hair while doing this made her see stars and feel things she had only felt with one other person. She felt as he put his arms on her waist and played with the ends of her hair as he kissed her like he had done no other girl. Then she remembered who she had once and should be feeling this with now. Harry. She broke of him and felt guilty. Very, very guilty.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm just leaving..." and she turned to walk away. He grabbed her wrist. She froze and turned to look at him.

"Hermione..." she looked shocked. "It is ok for me to call you that right?" she nodded. "If this wasn't a mistake, meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. If this was a mistake and you don't care for me, then don't come. Ok?" again she nodded

"Bye Draco." He let go of her wrist and she paused for a moment before walking away. Once she was completely gone Draco spoke softly and sadly.

"Bye Hermione."


	3. A Truth For A Truth

_Wahoo! THIRD chapter in the same day! I must be on a roll here! Haha. Its alot longer than the last two. But enjoy it anyway! Rate and Review! _

A Sweet, Deadly Rose 

Chapter 3: A Truth For A Truth

Hermione came into the Gryffindor common room and immediately Harry and Ron asked what was wrong. Well she was crying. Harry hugged and kissed her but she just pushed him away and cried even more as she bolted up the stairs to avoid showing her guilt to her boyfriend. She hid in her dorm where she knew they could not follow and she cried.

Everything was such a mess. The red colour of her bed linen seemed for a moment to flash green, for a moment while looking in the mirror she saw his smirk. Hours and hours later she glanced over at the clock. 23:57 it read. She had been crying for hours. Literally. She got out of bed, walked out of the dorm, down the stairs and out of the common room.

Draco looked over at the clock. 11:58. 'She's not coming' he thought with a sigh. Another minute passed. But it seemed like forever. The clock struck midnight. It chimed once and Draco stared at the door wiling it to open. It chimed twice and he didn't lift his gaze.

The clock chimed for the third time if Hermione had counted correctly. She took a deep breath.

Draco began to breathe heavily as the clock run for the sixth time. He wished over and over in his mind she would come. Seventh chime. 'She's not coming.' He thought again. The clocked chimed for the eighth time and the sound of the door opening made Draco tense up even more. He had got his wish. Standing in front of a now closed door in the moon light was Hermione.

She was wearing a nightdress and was shivering.

"You still look beautiful even when you've been crying you know..." He took a few steps towards her. He was dressed in a black blazer, matching trousers and a tightish white shirt. Charming. She looked at him with no expression and shivered from the cold. Him being Draco, noticed such ad minor detail and walked right up to her. He was considerably taller than her height of 5"8 as he stood at nearly 6ft. He opened his arms and she willingly stepped right into them and hugged him tightly as he did the same. When they broke apart they both silently walked over to the balcony of the tower and look out. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"So it wasn't a mistake then?"

"No..."

"So..." he turned to look at her quickly and then returned to look at the inky black sky with the moon casting a beautiful light along with the stars that shined like diamonds. "What now?"

"I don't know." She whispered back. Afraid that even someone in the sleeping castle might hear.

"Why?" He asked, like it was nothing.

"I...I..." she couldn't bring herself to tell him, even though she knew he already knew.

"A truth for a truth Hermione. You answer mine, I'll answer yours. No lies, no secretes, no holding back."

"I'm dating Harry." A small tear slid down her porcelain cheek. "Now you answer mine. Why all of this?" Draco turned to face her.

"Because it's you."

"Exactly. Me. A mudblood. And thats not a proper answer."

"Don't call yourself that." He said softly with concern in his voice. "And yes it is."

"No its NOT! Play fair" She shouted.

"Ok...I...Erm... kinda..." he bit his lip

"SPIT IT OUT MALFOY OR SO HELP ME...!"

"Oh for fuck sake. I LOVE YOU." He held up his hands and let them fall limply to his side again. He sighed.

"Liar." She snapped.

"Nope. Truth. Promise." He retorted quickly.

"Too bad I'm dating Harry." She crossed her arms and forced anger emitted from every inch of her. 'God she's sexy when she's like this' Draco thought.

"How do I make you feel? I mean honestly." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. She shook her head. "Truth." She moved away from him and sat down against a wall and burst into tears.

"You make my heart flutter, you make me smile and I can't stay away. Happy now?"

"Not really, you're crying" he crouched down in front of her.

"Oh shut up." She looked away from him.

"Fine, fine. But again. I'll give you some options. You can go to breakfast tomorrow and kiss potter at the Gryffindor table and I'll stay away and never bother you again. Or you can walk up to the Slytherin table and kiss me and I'm yours. Seriously there's no pressure. All your choice ok?" She nodded. 'Noddings getting a habit' she thought to herself.

"Good. Now let's get you back to your common room."


	4. Hermione Choice Picking And Choosing

_Fourth Chapter. So Sorry For the long wait, been out too much. So I set some time aside for you just to write this. __ enjoy! _

A Sweet, Deadly Rose 

Chapter 4: Hermione's Choice; Picking And Choosing

She opened her eyes, was about to say how much of a lovely day she would have with only 3 lessons and then it hit her. Today was the day she made her choice. Harry or Draco. She felt like she was three again and couldn't choose between an apple or a sweet, even when she knew which was better for her in the long run. She threw the covers off of and forced herself to get up. She quickly made her bed and then sat upon it. She looked round the room, surveying it in the hope something would help. She found it quite strange as she sat there that she had lived here for most of the year , for 6 years. And it felt more like home than anywhere else. After five minutes she decided to stop prolonging the inevitable. She slipped on her underwear, buttoned up her pristine white blouse, put on her usual grey skirt and some black knee highs and her shoes and left her dorm.

Draco was unusually nervous this morning. There was only half an hour of breakfast left and Hermione had still not turned up. He was praying to a god he didn't believe in that she would walk thorough those doors and walk up to him. Though he thought it unlikely. He picked at his food and paid little attention to anything Blaise or Pansy were talking about. He just kept looking at the doors.

Hermione continued her way down the grand staircase and turned off of the exit leading to the entrance hall and then turned to the doors of the great hall. She shoved them open, the huge golden doors opening easily, effortlessly. As she walked in only a few heads turned. Those few heads belonging to her fellow Gryffindor's Harry, Ron and Ginny. She noticed Draco look up from his plate and stare at her. She simply turned her back and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She took a deep breath and walked up to Harry. She quickly glanced at Draco who looked completely destroyed. She then flicked her head back to Harry. She smiled at him, bent down and kissed him on the lips. Then gave him a sorry look. She then turned around and walked to the Slytherin table. She grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him up to face her. Suddenly the hall was hushed. Harry, Ron and Ginny along with everyone else looked in horror and in surprise. Draco gave her a hurt look. Hermione turned to face Harry's Direction and mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry' and then looked at Draco.

"Just Checking." She smiled. And she kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her ever closer too him. Both of them smiling gently as they kissed. The entire hall broke out in noise, a few whoops, some aww's but mostly sounds of anger and uproar. She was after all, Harrys Girlfriend. Wait... EX girlfriend now.

"MALFOY!" The Hall Hushed as Draco's surname echoed. Everyone went quiet and waited for what was about to happen. Draco broke away from Hermione, stepping in front of her and drawing himself up to his full height. He smirked as Harry marched up to him, pure anger and hurt in his face.

"Potter. What can I do for you?" Draco replied sarcastically. Harry stood a little shorter than Draco, but still looking in to his eyes for a moment. Then, before anyone could believe it, he punched Draco round the face. Draco wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled.

"Done yet?" He said as he stood there hands in pockets. Harry was preparing to hit him again when Hermione stepped out and went to reach to him.

"Dont touch me you bitch!" Harry Spat. In a second Draco had Harry by the collar of his shirt, lifted him into the air and said,

"DONT YOU EVER. INSULT HER. ESPECIALLY INFRONT OF ME OR I WILL PERSONALY KILL YOU HARRY POTTER EVEN IF I GET TIME IN ASKABAN FOR IT." He shouted, his threat echoing through the hall so even the whispers died down completely. He threw harry back to the floor and took Hermione's waist and lead her out of the great hall.

"Lets go." He said.

Once the doors had shut behind him he hugged her tightly and once they had finished she still stayed pressed against his chest.

"You didn't have to Draco." She whispered.

"I'm only trying to do whats right by my... girlfriend." He replied back. She smiled. "where shall we go?" he asked, knowing the ordinary grounds, corridors and meeting places of Hogwarts were not the place to be today.

"Room of requirement?" She replied.

"Where?" He gave a confused look.

"I'll show you..." she replied, laughing and dragging him by the hand.


End file.
